Un Espejo y su Reflejo
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Una noche después de trabajar, un recuerdo travieso invade la mente de Kim, empujándola a comenzar un viaje por una serie de sueños que la sacudirán de manera intensa... y puede ser que eso le guste. Advertencia: LEMON, situaciones y lenguaje adulto explicito. Ademas KIMDEON, historia ubicada después del fanfic El Prisionero del Subespacio.
1. Primer Sueño

**Un Espejo y su Reflejo**

Para Arya.  
Es tuyo, pues si fuera una canción  
estaría compuesta con tus dulces susurros.

I

Aquel había sido otro largo y aburrido día en la tienda de videos.

Kim no sabía realmente como se mantenía abierta, con la gente disfrutando de sus películas por _Netflix_ y más allá, los DVDs habían pasado a ocupar su sitio entre las reliquias olvidadas del reino del entretenimiento junto al VHS y el BetaMax que eran sus ancestros asesinados antes que ellos.

Y aunque la idea de pertenecer a una era que moría poco a poco desplazada por una nueva, tan extraña y bizarra que era apenas reconocible, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercana y familiar que la transición fue apenas perceptible, resultaba un pensamiento triste y abrumador; al corazón sólido y oscuro de Kimberly Pine lo único que hacía falta era llegar a su habitación, ponerse sus grandes audífonos, escuchar su música y olvidarse que cualquier otro ser humano vivía en ese mismo edificio, en esa misma ciudad, en ese mismo mundo.

O no. Había alguien de quien no deseaba fingir que no existía. Había alguien en sus pensamientos y cuando cerraba sus ojos, prestando una atención y detalle imposibles de lograr para la mayoría de las personas a la música que sonaba sin parar en sus audífonos, la silueta luminosa de un hombre caminando por un suelo de loza blanca y negra se formaba emergiendo de una profundidad inconcebible.

Y aunque no lo admitía en voz alta ni siquiera para sí misma, pensaba en él bastante seguido, acordándose de él aun por los detalles más bobos y absurdos. Claro, no se lo diría jamás o de lo contrario el muy cretino comenzaría a creerse y Kim temía que si su ego se inflaba más eventualmente alcanzaría masa crítica y devoraría la galaxia entera en la forma de un agujero negro supermasivo.

Ese día en particular, al entrar a su habitación sin encender el foco, pues la luz mortecina del sol se colaba todavía desde afuera lo suficiente para permitirle ver las siluetas tenues de los objetos a su alrededor, abrió su armario, extrajo un gancho de alambre y colgó en el distraídamente su chaqueta para poder ponerse cómoda y escuchar su música. Al regresar el gancho al interior del _closet_ tocó sin querer otra prenda con el dorso de su mano.

 _Gideon…_ pensó ella de inmediato al sentir la tela negra y los pequeños holanes blancos que la decoraban.

Sonrojándose un poco, pero sabiéndose a solas, a salvo, segura en la oscuridad, extrajo el vestido del interior del armario y lo miró un instante, recordando.

Kim abrió los ojos. La luz del sol de mediodía se colaba entre las cortinas deslumbrándola. Tiró de las sabanas para cubrirse de ella, acurrucándose para capturar un poco más de sueño, para disfrutar de ese momento en que tenía la enorme y tibia cama de Gideon para ella sola.

Y no es que no le gustara compartirla con él. Le encantaba, pero el muy infeliz tenía la extraña costumbre de no quedarse en cama hasta tarde ¡ni siquiera los domingos! De manera que Kim había encontrado algo de gusto en tomarse ese pequeño tiempo entre el momento en que Graves se levantaba a prepararse para el día y el último momento en que ella se quedaba acostada para convertir la totalidad del lecho en la Republica Libre y Soberana de Kimberly Pine (no se admiten estúpidos en el territorio nacional, muchas gracias.)

―Puedo llevarte el desayuno a la cama ―había ofrecido más de una vez G-man con una mirada presumida detrás de los cristales envinados de sus anteojos.

―Lo que tú quieres es engordarme para devorar mi carne, seguramente ―lo atajó ella con perspicacia.

―Aunque admito que asimilar toda tu materia orgánica y que seas parte de mi para siempre es una idea tentadora, no, me temo que te prefiero conservar con vida, Kimberly, querida ―respondió su novio riéndose con sorna.

Aquella mañana en los recuerdos de Kim lucia tan vivida como si la estuviera viviendo en ese momento, incluso, podía escuchar en su mente las notas que Gideon interpretaba en su teclado, como si ensayara alguna pieza particular que ella no alcanzaba a reconocer. Tocaba las teclas del piano con aquella mirada tan concentrada que Graves solía usar solo cuando trataba de hacer algo a la perfección, era uno de esos gestos que Kim conocía de memoria y podía recordar e imaginar aun cuando no lo estuviera mirando. Aquellas muecas involuntarias que no eran parte de la fachada ensayada que G-man construyó para habitar en el mundo, entre los humanos, pero que desaparecía delante de ella para dar paso a quien era él en realidad.

Kim se levantó de la cama, se estiró un poco, acomodó los cobertores y echando un vistazo al apartado del enorme guardarropa de Gideon que estaba destinado para ella, buscó y rebuscó de más, hasta encontrar algo que hasta entonces no había descubierto.

―¡¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto?!

G-man levantó la mirada de entre las partituras. Sentado en el banquillo frente a su teclado, con el tahalí de una guitarra eléctrica sobre el hombro, intentado interpretar su pieza favorita de _Dragonforce_ que se tocaba primero en teclado y después en guitarra eléctrica, se sorprendió un poco de ver a su novia salir de la alcoba aun en ropa interior y sosteniendo el gancho de un vestido en una de sus manos.

―Ah, eso. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

―No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, Graves ¿Qué es esto?

El vestido era definitivamente hermoso. De estilo _gothic lolita_ y adornado con encajes, listones y pedrería, el atuendo se completaba con un _choker_ , medias de red y unos finos zapatos de tacón alto color rojo cereza.

―Es un vestido que mandé hacer para ti ―dejó la guitarra en su base y caminando hacia ella, con paso elegante, una fina bata de color blanco y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Era otro de los gestos que reservaba sólo para ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acarició la mano de Kim sobre el vestido lentamente ―Es un tributo al lindo atuendo que usaste la noche que tú y tu banda abrieron para Clash at Demonhead ¿lo recuerdas?

―P-pero el mío no era así. Era… bastante más… discreto. ― _austero_ era la palabra que buscaba, después de todo, ella misma lo había confeccionado durante varias noches antes de aquella gran tocada.

―Bueno, me atrapaste ―Gideon se acomodó un mechón de su cabello perfectamente cepillado ―mi memoria no es fotográfica, así que hice algunos ajustes al diseño con elementos de mi propio gusto personal.

―¿Cómo es posible? Tú no estabas ahí. ―Kim miraba el hermoso conjunto no sabiendo exactamente como sentirse. Halagada y confundida eran sus principales ideas en aquel momento.

―Claro que lo estuve. Tú no me viste a mí, pero yo te vi a ti. Y a tus amigos, Stephen Stills y a Scott Pilgrim.

―¿Y cómo es que Gideon Gordon Graves estuvo en escena sin causar revuelo?

―Ese es mi truco. Se mezclarme cuando quiero, y para analizar a la competencia o descubrir nuevos y jóvenes talentos, sí que quiero. ―tomó una taza de café extra grande de un taburete cercano con una mano y antes de darle un largo sorbo le acarició el rostro a Kim, desde el mentón hacia el cuello con sus dedos.

―No dirás más bien para vigilar a los actuales novios de tus exnovias, ¿verdad? ―lo increpó ella con una mirada aguda, pero conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

―¿Jamás vas a perdonarme eso, cierto? ―se dio la vuelta sonriendo G-man. Su bata tenía bordada en la espalda la insignia de su compañía en hilo de plata y se dispuso a volver a su banquillo frente al teclado no sin antes agregar ―En un universo alterno donde tú y tu banda firmaran un contrato conmigo, me habría encantado que lo usaras en la inauguración de mi Teatro del Caos.

―En un universo alterno ni de loca habría aceptado salir contigo. Los cretinos como tú no tienen tanta suerte dos veces.

A manera de respuesta, Gideon le lanzó un beso de lejos, que Kim atrapó discretamente con la mejilla al darse la vuelta e ir a devolver el hermoso y costosísimo vestido al guardarropa.

De vuelta en su habitación, en la casa que compartía con Joseph y Hollie en la oscuridad de una noche después de un tedioso día de trabajo, Kim sostenía entre sus manos el vestido que ella misma había hecho, aquel que usó ese día en el bar, tocando la batería a la par de Stephen y Scott, aquel que Gideon usó, sin que ella supiera, de inspiración para crear su propia versión.

Y claro, más allá de lo fino de la tela y la confección, el de ella era más sencillo. Ella había usado unas medias altas y totalmente negras ese día así como unos _flats_ blancos, nada demasiado llamativo, pero pensar que Graves, aun sin conocerla, tomara nota mental de su apariencia y se dedicara más tarde a crear su propia adaptación del vestido al grado de considerar más tarde obligarla a usarlo poniendo a su banda bajo contrato era a la vez enternecedor y aterrador.

¿Había ella logrado llamar la atención de Gideon aun desde entonces? ¿No estaba el ingenio musical demasiado concentrado en recuperar la última pieza de su colección de exnovias?

Se tumbó en la cama abrazada al vestido y meditando en estas interrogantes, no se dio cuenta en que momento sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó completamente dormida.


	2. Segundo Sueño

II

El mundo desapareció de su alrededor y en su lugar un elegante escenario apareció. Un pulido suelo de losa se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista bordeado apenas por unas paredes de mármol colocadas en torno a un techo tan alto que se perdía en la oscuridad de las alturas, sostenido por gruesas columnas redondas de las que se sostenían tenues candelabros.

Kim, en su sueño, también cambio. Seguía siendo ella, pero en lugar de ser la versión de ella que siempre era, indiferente, malhumorada y con el tanque de paciencia hacia las personas perpetuamente en cero, en ese sueño de pronto y sin explicación se sintió contenta, dulce y complaciente.

El sonido distante de una cucharilla golpeando con una copa de vidrio se escuchó en el enorme recinto y Kimberly se apresuró a recorrer el amplio suelo pulido haciendo sonar en él sus altos tacones de color rojo cereza.

―¿Ha disfrutado su cena, señor Graves? ―al llegar hasta la mesa de blanquísimo mantel, inclinó la cabeza pelirroja así como el torso, permitiendo que la piel pecosa de sus pechos se asomara aún más por el escote. Y es que el vestido que venía usando, era la versión de Gideon, aquel de la falda más corta y abultada, que apretaba y estaba descubierto en la parte del pecho haciendo que sus senos se vieran más grandes de lo que eran.

―Ha estado deliciosa, opacada solamente por lo encantador del servicio ―aprobó Gideon con elegancia. Usaba un impecable _tuxedo_ negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Sus zapatos de charol brillaban como espejos. Sus ojos escondidos tras sus gafas no se apartaban de la figura de Kim ni un momento. ―Pero he reservado un lugar para el postre.

―El día de hoy le podemos ofrecer un delicioso pudin de avellanas con crema de menta, ¿le gustaría probarlo? ―ofreció ella, tan amable y gentilmente como pudo, extrañamente sonriente, extrañamente servicial. Venía más maquillada de lo usual y su boca ostentaba un labial de rojo intenso.

―Para nada. Eso definitivamente suena como demasiadas calorías. ―acotó Gideon con un gesto de su mano.

―Oh… bueno, lo lamento. No sé qué más pueda ofrecerle… ―respondió la pelirroja un tanto contrariada.

―No te preocupes ―respondió el comensal poniéndose de pie con garbo y dejando la servilleta sobre el mantel― Todo lo que necesito, lo tengo justo aquí…

Y acercándose a ella, le acaricio el rostro con su mano, pasándola luego tras su nuca. Los labios de Kimberly temblaron, la chica estaba nerviosa y desconcertada, pero no se movería, no le podía hacer un desplante a tan distinguido cliente.

Fue ahí cuando los labios de G-man se imprimieron apasionadamente sobre los de ella, robándole la respiración y haciendo que la vista se le nublara un poco. Kim pudo respirar el aroma de la colonia de Graves, así como degustar el sabor de sus labios en los que persistía aun un suave toque a vino tinto.

―S-señor Graves, yo…

―Te he dicho que quiero postre, y es un hecho que deseo probarlo, pero, no te molestes. Puedo servirme yo mismo.

Y fue en ese momento que, junto con los platos y la cristalería, la elegancia y los modales del distinguido cliente se despedazaron de pronto al caer al suelo. Con destreza y fuerza tremenda, empujó a Kim hacia atrás y, descubriéndole los pechos, se los apretó primero para disfrutar de su peso, tamaño y textura con sus manos.

Y es que la costumbre de Kim de usar casualmente chaquetas o gruesas sudaderas y faldas cortas sobre pantalones ajustados parecía que solo lograban disimular la forma escultural de su joven cuerpo.

Sus pechos, normalmente ocultos bajo mucha ropa, eran grandes y redondos, mientras que sus pezones, tan pronto estuvieron al alcance de Gideon, este no espero para convertirlos en su siguiente plato, pues los devoro con desesperación, chupándolos y lamiéndolos a placer, jugando con su lengua sobre ellos.

―Señor Graves, usted… usted no… ―comenzó a rogar ella entre gemidos, pero los ojos ardientes de deseo y lujuria de G-man la hicieron callar de inmediato.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Me dirás que no estás en el menú? Perdóname pero no pienso dejar ir un plato tan suculento siendo que ya está servido a la mesa y me ha abierto tanto el apetito.

Entonces, forzando el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra la mesa, la obligó a darse la vuelta y levantándole la falda, manipuló rápidamente la ropa interior de Kim para apartarla de su camino hábilmente. Después, sin prestar atención alguna a las suplicas de la chica, se mojó el dedo de en medio de su mano izquierda metiéndolo en su boca y procedió a introducirlo sin piedad alguna entre los labios de la vagina de Kim.

El sonido que salió de la garganta de la chica fue de puro placer y él no permitió que se detuviera pues siguió estimulándola con sus dedos hasta que el cuerpo entero de ella se estremecía por completo. Y es que las piernas de Kim, gruesas y provocativas, despertaban aún más el deseo de Graves estando enfundadas en aquellas medias de red, mientras la chica usaba aquellos altos tacones rojos.

La agresión contra el sexo de la chica se detuvo solo un momento, un mero instante de paz y silencio donde, tendida boca abajo sobre la mesa, con el posterior descubierto y las piernas extendidas con los pies sobre el suelo, trató de recuperar el aliento.

Pero el descanso le duró poco, pues algo nuevo entró en ella, abriéndose paso por el rincón más íntimo de la chica. Algo grueso, duro y largo que ella de inmediato supo que no podía tratarse de dedo alguno. No, esta vez era el miembro mismo de G-man lo que la profanaba. Y no lo hizo una vez, ni dos, ni diez, sino que sujetándose como un águila de afiladas garras de una presa indefensa, Gideon estaba aferrado a los glúteos de Kim de tal manera que no la soltaba, no importándole que con sus poderosas embestidas sacudiera la mesa con violencia.

Las uñas barnizadas de rojo de la chica se sujetaron del fino mantel apretándolo entre sus puños y sus gemidos se volvieron gritos mientras ella recibía una tras otra las arremetidas del pene de G-man que parecía que entraba cada vez más profundo en su interior al grado de comenzar a golpear contra su útero.

―Algo si puedo decirte. Es el mejor postre que he probado hasta ahora. Nada como un poco de ejercicio para bajar la comida, ¿no lo crees?

Kimberly solo podía asentir con la cabeza, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

―Tu vagina se siente demasiado bien. No creo poder aguantar mucho antes de venirme. ¿No tienes problema con que lo haga dentro, cierto? Después de todo, hiciste un excelente trabajo hoy y quisiera recompensarte.

―Hágalo… ―rogó Kim con un hilo de voz ―Termine en mi todo lo que quiera por favor…

―Si insistes… eso haré. ―concluyó él, moviéndose aún más fuerte, para luego derramar una cantidad copiosa de su semen dentro de la chica, al tiempo que levantaba su brazo dándole una firme nalgada y ella se tensaba mucho, gritando y gimiendo en un intenso y mal disimulado orgasmo.

El placer fue tan intenso, que la habitación se disolvió entorno a ellos, pintando todo de blanco justo en el momento en que Kim despertó de golpe, irguiéndose, dejando caer al suelo su vestido que aun descansaba en su regazo cuando se fue a dormir.


	3. Tercer Sueño

III

Los ojos de la pelirroja se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a la penumbra. Una oscuridad total la rodeaba y el sonido distante y casual de automóviles transitando por los suburbios de Toronto completaba la escena de total normalidad.

Kim extendió un brazo, alcanzando la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y la encendió iluminando un poco su pequeña habitación.

Los ojos de la chica fueron de inmediato hacia el suelo donde su vestido la aguardaba en silencio. Kim se puso de pie y lo levantó, mirándolo un poco más recordando aquel salvaje e inquietante sueño que acababa de tener.

 _Maldito Gideon,_ pensó, culpándolo por espantarle el sueño al implantar en su subconsciente esas imágenes a través de aquellos sutiles regalos que no hacían más que evidenciar los oscuros fetiches del magnate.

La vista de la chica se levantó hacia el frente y se encontró con la mirada de su reflejo, enmarcado en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo de montura ovalada que el propio G-man le había regalado.

Se miró un momento, con el vestido en brazos, luego se lo caló sobre los hombros, como si lo modelara en una tienda de ropa antes de probárselo y, finalmente, suspirando, se resignó a ponérselo solo para pasar el tiempo a ver si lograba volver a sentir sueño.

Minutos después, no solo usaba el vestido, además se arregló el cabello en una coleta adornada por un gran moño color negro, se colocó las largas y gruesas calcetas negras así como los flats blancos a juego, que usó el día del concierto.

Echó mano hábilmente a sus baquetas y levantándolas en el aire, una en cada mano, hizo gesto de gritar a todo pulmón _"¡Somos Sex Bob-omb! ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!"_ pero sin que sonido alguno saliera de su boca. Debían ser como las dos de la mañana y si se le ocurría despertar a sus _roomies_ , no se la acabaría la semana entera.

Se quedó mirándose al espejo. Hizo ademan como de que tocaba distraídamente en una batería invisible, incluso imaginó que miraba a la multitud que en sus recuerdos poblaba el bar aquel día. Con las grandes y deslumbrantes luces del escenario, para ella no eran más que grises bultos que se movían al ritmo de la música, pero en ese momento, quiso imaginarse entre ellos a Gideon Graves.

Entonces de verdad estuvo ahí. Que mandara hacer un vestido similar era la prueba. De cierta forma, habían compartido el espacio aun antes de conocerse y habían estado, cara a cara, frente a frente en el mismo lugar, aun cuando Kim se había perdido el épico desenlace de la odisea de Scott Pilgrim y su lucha legendaria a muerte, sólo por haberse mudado temporalmente a casa de sus padres en el norte aquel invierno.

 _De haber sabido,_ murmuró. De haber sabido quien era él y él quien era ella, ¿que habría hecho? ¿Se habría levantado de la batería y tomando vuelo se habría lanzado haciendo un espectacular _stage diving_ para caer en los brazos de quien no la conocía? O mejor aún, ¿habría robado el micrófono un momento para decir desde el escenario con total indiferencia " _hey tú, el de los anteojos, ¿Qué estas esperando? Sube acá y bésame_ "?

No, claro que no. Eso solo tendría sentido ahora que se conocían y una relación había surgido entre ellos, pero aun esa extraña manía por fantasear con el "hubiera sido" era algo que Gideon con su sonrisa socarrona le había contagiado.

En ese instante, la luz de la lámpara falló y la habitación volvió a quedar a oscuras, pero tan solo un momento, pues una peculiar fosforescencia amarillenta comenzó a reflejarse en la superficie del espejo, pero no envolvía a Kim, sino a una silueta oscura que se adelantaba hacia ella con un par de cristales cuadrados brillándole en la cara.

―¿Graves? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo… aquí? ―la baterista se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero no vio nada. No había nadie ahí con ella, o por lo menos _no de ese lado del espejo._

Las manos delgadas y diestras de G-man emergieron del frio vidrio reflejante y Kim comprendió demasiado tarde que aquel que le había regalado su novio no era un espejo cualquiera. El frio resplandor del brillo de la cabeza de Gideon iluminó tenuemente la habitación, al tiempo que sus brazos se cerraban sobre ella, uno a la altura de su cuello, el otro justo debajo de sus senos, apretándola desde atrás en un lascivo abrazo que la obligaba a pegar su cuerpo al de él.

―Así que es un portal al subespacio ¿eh? Ya decía yo que los regalos que te da el diablo rara vez son desinteresados ―susurró en volumen apenas audible la chica mientras se removía inquieta en el repentino apretón de su novio. ―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes espiándome ahí?

―¿Te refieres a esta noche? Solo unos minutos, desde que te despertaste y comenzaste a modelar el vestido. ―dijo él, besando después el cuello de Kim para luego aspirar profundamente el aroma del cabello de la chica.

―¿Y otros días? ―indagó la pelirroja reprimiendo un gemido ante la sensación de cercanía.

―Solo todas las mañanas, cuando te levantas en ropa interior y te quedas un rato mirándote el trasero en el espejo. Hasta llegué a pensar que sabias que te miraba a través de él y lo hacías para darme los buenos días.

―No, no lo sabía. Pero no puedes quedarte. No te he invitado a pasar y no vivo sola aquí.

―Ya lo sé ―se alejó un poco G-man, dándole oportunidad a su novia de darse la vuelta y mirarlo de frente ―No pienso hacer ruido. Espero que hagas un esfuerzo por lograr lo mismo.

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, la empujó, derribándola sobre la cama para luego internarse bajo su falda. En vano Kimberly luchó y lo maldijo en susurros. Gideon le abrió las piernas con todo y calcetas y zapatos puestos, la sujetó de los tobillos colocándoselos sobre sus propios hombros y entró en ella sin desvestirla siquiera.

―Eres un sucio pervertido ―le increpó la baterista, después de apretar los dientes tratando de evitar hacer ruido alguno al sentirlo abrirse paso en su vagina ―no puedo creer que me la estés metiendo con el vestido puesto.

―¿Por qué no puedes creerlo? Te lo dije. Me gustó como te veías esa noche. Lamentablemente, perdí la oportunidad de hacerte esto en aquel momento, así que de alguna manera estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido. ―le dijo G-man moviéndose adelante y hacia atrás, sosteniéndole las piernas con las manos mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

―Claro, suena como una idea genial. Habríamos tomado turno detrás de Todd Ingram y esa tipa con quien él engañaba a Envy para usar el baño. Estás soñando, Graves, no habría dejado que te me acercaras. ―concluyó ella susurrando, en un intento de disimular el placer intenso que sentía.

La cama rechinaba y se quejaba al ritmo que Gideon se movía, poseyendo a Kim. Al escucharla, él se adelantó, colocándose sobre ella para mirarla a los ojos muy de cerca, con esa sonrisa llena de confianza y suficiencia. Esto obligó a las piernas de Kim a abrirse todavía más para hacerle espacio, pero la pelirroja ni se quejó, no iba darle ese gusto.

―¿Porque no me habrías dejado? ¿Acaso no te gusta esto?

En la oscuridad, las mejillas pecosas de la chica se pintaron en un tenue sonrojo mientras desviaba el tema y la mirada en otra dirección:

―No hay necesidad de que te lo negara, tu tenías la cabeza demasiado llena de Ramona Flowers en ese entonces siquiera para pensar en llevarme al baño.

―Un terrible desperdicio que lamento mucho como bien sabes. Estar distraído con la flacucha de Ramona, habiendo podido disfrutar de esto ―y sin inhibición alguna Gideon aplicó sus manos a masajear toscamente los pechos de Kimberly sobre el vestido.

―¿Pero qué dices? Ramona no es flacucha. ―se escandalizó Kim un poco, no notando que estaba subiendo el volumen de su voz.

―Ahora me parece que lo es. Sus piernas son demasiado delgadas y su trasero demasiado pequeño. Te prefiero a ti por mucho, y no me hagas comenzar a hablar de tus pechos que cada peca en ellos la tengo aprendida de memoria.

―Las comparaciones son de mal gusto ―concluyo Kim sin mirarlo más a los ojos, pero en el fondo sintiéndose halagada de ser más deseada que la increíble Ramona Flowers.

G-man aprovechó este momento para aumentar la intensidad de sus violentas arremetidas, obligando a Kim a hacer un esfuerzo mayor por contenerse al grado de tener que taparse la cara con su almohada.

―Gideon… basta… para ya. Vas a hacerme gritar y despertaremos a todos aquí.

―¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

―¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Qué voy a decirles mañana que los vea?

―Diles que tuviste un sueño loco, te despertaste pensando en mí y se te pasó la mano con el vibrador poniéndolo por accidente en el número 7.

Al escucharlo, la pelirroja frunció el ceño, aspiró profundo y levantando las manos furiosa se aferró a la camisa de G-man con una mirada asesina tatuada en los ojos.

―¿Cómo sabes del sueño…? ¿Acaso tu…? ―pero no pudo terminar de decirlo. Un fuerte estremecimiento de placer le recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciendo que las manos le temblaran y que se desplomara nuevamente en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco.

―Ups, me atrapaste ―dijo él, sonriéndole desde arriba después de estamparle un apasionado beso en los labios mientras Kim pugnaba por recuperar el aliento. ―como premio te mostraré como lo hago.

Kim no supo muy bien que fue lo que pasó después. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados un largo rato y en la oscuridad pudo percibir el tenue resplandor de la cabeza de Gideon al volver a encenderse.

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, se sintió extraviada lo que a ella le pareció un largo rato y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, supo que estaba ahora en el subespacio.


	4. Cuarto Sueño

IV

Kim se irguió, talvez demasiado rápido, pues una fugaz sensación de desorientación de vértigo la asaltó de pronto.

Se miró a sí misma y notó que ya no estaba usando su vestido negro, el que había confeccionado ella. No. En su lugar llevaba la adaptación de G-man, con los altos tacones rojos, las ajustadas medias de red, de escote amplio y ajustado, así como el _choker_ sobre el cuello. Las uñas arregladas, los labios pintados y el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado con una diadema sobre la cabeza.

Sus ojos miraron alrededor, y descubrieron que se encontraba en lo que parecían las ruinas de un castillo. Las paredes estaban derrumbadas e incompletas y no había techo que los escondiera del cielo perfectamente negro del subespacio. Algunos candeleros en los extremos del cuarto alumbraban pobremente la estancia. Sobre suelo pulido de azulejo negro y blanco lo único que había era una enorme cama adoselada de sabanas moradas donde ella despertó, pero sabía que no estaba sola.

¿Qué caso tendría si lo estuviera?

―Así que definitivamente no piensas dejarme dormir esta noche, ¿cierto? ―dijo ella mirando al fondo de la cama que quedaba oculta en las sombras del dosel donde una silueta cómodamente recostada entre cojines y almohadas era apenas visible. ―Te volviste loco si piensas que te llamaré "Señor Graves" nuevamente.

―Lo dices como si no te hubiera gustado. ―respondió la voz varonil de Gideon de entre las sombras.

―¿Y quién dice que me gusto? ¿Ser tu sirvienta y que me tomes sobre la mesa como si fuera un pavo en navidad? Fue tu rara magia del subespacio jugando con mi mente, nada más.

―Nada de eso, Kim, querida ―respondió él acercándose a la luz para mirarla de frente y acariciarle el rostro. Estaba usando unos cómodos pantalones flojos y lo único que le cubría el torso desnudo era una chaqueta que llevaba abierta ―Yo te di el vestuario y la escenografía, es cierto, pero quien eligió el papel fuiste tú. Y me parece fascinante, ¿sabes? Es posible que en la seguridad de tus sueños te sientas lo suficientemente confiada como para ser, aunque sea por un momento, suave, gentil y sumisa.

―Ahora que sé que eres un mirón entrometido, puedes irte olvidando de eso ―la chica se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

―¿Por qué? A final de cuentas, lo hiciste para mí. Pensaste que era solo un sueño, ahora sabes que era yo realmente haciéndote una visita nocturna. ―Se había acercado a ella y le buscaba la mirada tan de cerca que estaba a escasos milímetros de besarla ―¿Tanta diferencia hace para ti?

―Si la hace. Talvez, si me ves así, querrás que sea así todo el tiempo.

Sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreír, Graves negó con la cabeza.

―Quiero que tú seas tú todo el tiempo. En todas mis fantasías, en todos mis sueños. Si quieres ser ruda e indiferente o si prefieres por un día descansar y te sientes frágil y complaciente, mientras seas tú, puedes usar este o el otro, o cualquier vestido, o nada. Me gustaras igual.

Y rodeándola con sus brazos nuevamente, la abrazó a su pecho desnudo, donde por un momento Kim se refugió en silencio, para después decir:

―Ahora te has puesto todo cursi.

―Eso no quiere decir que te hayas librado de que te vuelva a tomar salvajemente…

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron mucho al escucharlo decir eso, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera ella oponer queja alguna al respecto, Gideon ya había reaccionado más rápido y aplicando sus manos ferozmente sobre los pechos de la chica, le echó el vestido hacia abajo descubriéndole en un solo movimiento ambos pezones. Fue ahí que Kimberly lo entendió: G-man no había perdido el tiempo un segundo y mientras la abrazaba le estaba aflojando los listones de la espalda al vestido para que desnudarle los senos le fuera sencillo.

Pero Kim tampoco tuvo tiempo de quejarse de eso. Sorprendida de verse con la piel salpicada de pecas de sus pechos descubierta al aire, abrió la boca para lanzar algún reclamo, pero en lugar de eso, un largo y quejoso gemido salió de su garganta en el instante que sintió que los dedos de su novio jugaban vulgarmente con sus pezones, pero no lo hacía frente a ella, sino que la rodeaba desde atrás con sus brazos, metiéndolos por debajo de los de ella.

La mirada de la baterista se alzó al frente y sin Graves obstruyendo su mirada, pudo verlo. Se trataba de un gran espejo ovalado, justo frente a ella, idéntico al que había en su habitación pero varias veces más grande. Debía ser algún tipo de espejo mágico del subespacio pues todo lo que se reflejaba en él se veía magnificado como si se tratara de una pantalla gigante transmitiendo una película porno.

Y lo único que vio Kim en su pulida superficie reflejante, fue su propio y enorme reflejo, de pie en la oscuridad, indefensa con el ceño fruncido la boca abierta, jadeante, los senos desnudos, siendo invadidos y estrujados violentamente por las manos inquietas de delgados dedos de Gideon cuya silueta oscura resaltaba tras ella, apenas de entre las sombras por el tenue brillo de su cabeza y sus anteojos.

―Infeliz… me torturas ―dijo Kim entre gemidos. ―¿pretendes tenerme frente a este espejo para que pueda ver cómo me humillas?

―Desde luego que no ―sonrió Gideon malicioso ―¿Por qué te humilla ser objeto de mi amor y pasión?

―Porque tu amor es morboso y tu pasión enfermiza. ―respondió desafiante ella, mirando hacia atrás buscando la mirada del chico.

―Y todavía no hemos comenzado siquiera… ―concluyó G-man mientras sus manos se escurrían bajo los brazos de Kim, soltándola, mientras él se dejaba caer sobre la amplia cama, quedando acostado.

Pero no la dejó descansar por mucho tiempo, lo que internamente la pelirroja agradeció pues sin el calor de sus dedos juguetones, los pechos de Kim comenzaban a sentirse con frio y un poco abandonados.

Pero fue por la cadera que las manos de Graves la sujetaron esta vez. No fue una caricia ni un abrazo, sino un agarre firme, tanto que cuando él la atrajo hacia ella, la obligó a caer sentada bruscamente, de espaldas a él. Más no fue en la cama donde cayó, sino que el bonito y redondo trasero de Kimberly que Gideon tanto le gustaba admirar y codiciar, fue a parar directamente sobre el propio G-man, que la recibió con las piernas abiertas y el pene duro.

El miembro erecto se abrió camino de golpe hasta lo más profundo del sexo de la chica haciendo que ella soltara un lastimero gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer. Las manos de Gideon la sujetaban fuertemente de la cadera y la empujaban y atraían a él con fuerza, marcándole el ritmo al que debía moverse, para que el pene del chico entrara y saliera de ella reconociendo cada espacio y cada centímetro de la piel interior de su vagina.

Los gritos y gemidos de Kim resonaron en el subespacio al sentirse invadida más profundamente de lo que creía posible y lo estaba disfrutando tanto que se había acomodado, subiendo los pies a la cama, abriendo mucho las piernas, incluso apoyándose con las manos para tener mejor soporte y moverse adelante y atrás con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

―Maldito seas, Gideon… ―dijo ella apretando los dientes entre gemido y gemido ―si no me gustara tanto la forma en que me coges, te juro que te haría pagar por todo esto.

Y entonces, viendo que la baterista ya tenía tan bien dominada la posición G-man le soltó la cintura, para que sus manos fueran a parar más arriba, rumbo a los senos de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él obligándola a quedar casi recostada encima.

Sintiéndose perforada profundamente cada vez con más violencia por el miembro duro de Gideon y viendo como sus pechos eran masajeados y oprimidos bajo las manos hábiles del chico, Kim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose al enorme placer y a la rapidez del movimiento, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, jadeando.

―Pero mira nada más que maravillosa vista tienes. No veras eso en ningún canal de TV ni página de internet, estoy seguro ―se rio el ingenio musical, llamando la atención de su novia de vuelta al espejo.

En él, Kimberly se veía a si misma siendo tomada en la posición más vergonzosa que jamás habría imaginado: las piernas gruesas aun enfundadas en las apretadas medias de red, con las rodillas flexionadas y calzados los bonitos tacones rojos. Las piernas muy abiertas donde su sexo recibía gustoso al pene de Gideon que no paraba de moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella mientras era bañado por los líquidos lubricantes de la pelirroja al tiempo que sus pezones desnudos, que apuntaban hacia el cielo negro, eran apretadas entre los delgados dedos de G-man.

―Graves… no podemos continuar así ―dijo entonces Kim tan excitada como exhausta, su corazón latía sin parar pero el resto de su cuerpo no dejaba de pedir más. ―¿Cómo esperas que funcione si no me dejas dormir siquiera? Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? Un trabajo y cuentas por pagar.

―Pero si tú ahora mismo estás durmiendo, mira.

La imagen del espejo se disolvió entonces, mostrándole a la baterista una imagen agrandada de lo que sucedía al otro lado, en su habitación. Con la lámpara de la mesita de noche aun encendida, Kim se veía a si misma acostada en su cama, usando aun su vestido blanco y negro de lolita, durmiendo.

Pero no parecía estar teniendo un sueño apacible, sino que por los gemidos que salían de su boca, la expresión de su rostro y la manera que tenía abierta las piernas y la espalda encorvada, daba la impresión de que estaba soñando algo… interesante por decir lo menos.

―¿Lo ves? Tiene sus ventajas que venga a verte en tus sueños. Mientras tu descansas, yo puedo darte estos lindos y emocionantes paseos y lo mejor es que no necesitas saber montar a caballo para montarme a mí ―sonrió G-man acelerando la velocidad de la penetración.

Ella ya no pudo responder nada más. El mundo se quedó en blanco una vez más y la sensación de que su mente se borraba de golpe y ella se quedaba sola en un mar inmenso de placer la hizo desvanecerse de la conciencia por un momento.

En ese mismo momento, en su alcoba, el cuerpo de Kim suspiraba satisfecha, después de tan tremendo orgasmo. Sus sabanas se habían mojado un poco, pero ella posiblemente no lo notara hasta la mañana. Sus sueños se tranquilizaron por un momento y talvez, solo talvez, Gideon la dejara dormir en paz un par de horas antes de que tuviera que levantarse a trabajar.


	5. Quinto Sueño

V

El público del bar les aclamaba ruidosamente.

Sobre el escenario, Stills vistiendo aquella camisa negra de estilo vaquero, Scott usando aquel traje negro de renta barato y ella, usando su bonito vestido negro de estilo gótico, estaban por terminar la última de las canciones y la audiencia seguía pidiéndoles más.

Ese era, por mucho, uno de los recuerdos más felices de Kim y uno de sus sueños favoritos.

Entonces, de entre la multitud, logró distinguirlo, ahí, serio, divertido, expectante. Le hizo una seña para que fuera con él y dándose la vuelta comenzó a andar lejos del escenario.

Al verlo, la pelirroja casi dio salto para salir tras su batería y bajo de la plataforma sin que sus compañeros de la banda siquiera lo notaran mientras recibían las ovaciones.

Aquel sujeto caminó hasta la puerta del baño, y desapareció tras ella.

Kim lo siguió a prisa y al entrar, lo vio ahí, apoyado contra el feo y solido lavabo. De unos treinta y tantos, cabello largo, anteojos. Al entrar, el tipo ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla.

―¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Mi nombre es Gideon Graves, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Y lo que quiero ―se levantó, caminando hacia ella, muy cerca, acorralándola contra la pared ―creo que eso también lo sabes, ¿no?

Intercambiaron miradas un momento, la sonrisa en el rostro de Graves no fluctuó un ápice, mientras que Kim trató de disimular que estaba conteniendo una propia sonrisa de complicidad.

No hubo nada que pudiera detenerlos. Se entregaron el uno al otro en un largo y apasionado beso sin mayor introducción ni preámbulos. Las manos del chico bajaron rebuscando entre la falda de la chica, acariciándole los glúteos y haciéndole a un lado la ropa interior, mientras que ella se peleaba contra el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón de G-man. Los brazos de Gideon la rodearon y levantándola con gran fuerza para hacerla sentarse sobre la superficie plana del lavabo.

―No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, mis amigos están ahí afuera y me estarán buscando, además, no te conozco. ―dijo ella con un hilo de voz y la respiración muy agitada.

―¿Y eso lo hace más divertido, no te parece? ―respondió el mirándola con toda la ternura y el amor que le prodigaba siempre al verla, ya sea dormida y soñando o despierta.

A manera de respuesta, ella lo besó nuevamente mientras él le abrió las piernas por la cuarta vez aquella noche y la hizo suya, penetrándola sobre el lavabo. Las piernas de Kim se abrazaron a la cintura de Gideon rodeándolo mientras se movía bruscamente.

El movimiento continuó y no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y los ojos curiosos de Scott, Stills y Ramona se asomaron detrás de ella, para inmediatamente torcer gestos de sorpresa, confusión y desconcierto.

Levantando la mirada por sobre el hombro de Gideon que la seguía poseyendo con más fuerza todavía, Kimberly solo les hizo un gesto de la mano a manera de despedida y se volvió a refugiar en el pecho del chico abrazándolo con fuerza a ella. La puerta se cerró después de eso.

―No sé qué ganas haciéndome soñar estas cosas. ¿De verdad quisieras penetrarme mientras todos nos miran? ―susurró Kim entre jadeos.

―Lo que gano es mirar en tu carita lo mucho que lo disfrutas ―el chico le acarició suavemente el rostro ―y no necesitan verlo. Seguro que lo saben y se lo imaginan.

―Estás loco… ―concluyó Kim, guardándose el "pero así te amo" que iba después, justo en el momento en que Gideon volvía terminar dentro de ella, haciéndola tener un orgasmo.

Exactamente cuatro horas después, el sol se colaba por las ventanas de la tienda de videos, Kim, usando lentes oscuros hacía un intento por no quedarse dormida frente a la computadora y disimulaba cada vez que un cliente se acercaba a pedir rentar alguna película. No es que hubiera muchos, no es que mucha gente en estos tiempos se tomara siquiera la molestia.

La campana de la puerta volvió a sonar y un hombre usando también lentes oscuros y con largas ojeras enmarcándole los ojos entró, proyectando su sombra sobre el mueble donde Kim apenas si notó su llegada. Se acercó al escritorio, se quitó los lentes del rostro, cambiándolos por unos de montura cuadrada y cristal entintado, luego se acomodó un largo mechón de cabello negro de sobre la cara y extendiendo el brazo, le entregó a la fatigada encargada un vaso de cartón repleto de humeante y delicioso café.

Ella lo tomó respondiendo un una pequeña sonrisa que no hizo esfuerzo en disimular.

Gideon asintió, también sonriendo.


End file.
